Forum:Saren Arterius
Welcome to Granite City! Now it is time to learn about you, I seem to have lost my files... Oh dear... OOC Information Timezone (If you don't know, look at the Timezone list we have): Mountain timezone (U.S and Canada) Activity (1-10) (1 being barely active, 10 being very active): 8 IC Information Character Name (First and Last): Saren Arterius Age (12-22): 14 Element Choices (Look at the Element list we have): #Shadow #Death #Fire Family: John Arterius, father, age 45, deceased. Maria Arterius, mother, age 43, deceased. Tiber Arterius, older brother, age 16, in a coma. Renee Arterius, older sister,age 21, alive. Personality: Cold, Shy and incredibly introverted when around people he doesn't know or like. When around friends he is prone to laughter and smiling. Always telling jokes and having a good time with those he befriends. History: Saren was born in a middle class family with two other siblings. As the youngest of three children he was often ignored in favor of his older brother and sister. Yet this didn't seem to bother him. Infact he enjoyed being left alone as he could just listen to the sounds of nature without interruptions and draw to his content. At the age of seven, his parents and siblings started to notice strange things happening around him and about him. Ranging from his fascination with horror movies that borderline on obsession to physical things like not showing any form of fright or sadness when he touched the stove top while it was on. Claiming it to be 'nice and comfortable.' and that they should try putting there hands on the stove top sometime. This continued on for six more years until there was an incident with another student who had shoved him to the ground with the end result being the student who shoved Saren being utterly terrified of him and Saren not knowing why. Claiming that he 'blacked out' after he shoved him and when he regained consciousness he saw the one who shoved him on the ground shaking and when he offered him some help standing up the kid just screamed and hastily moved away from Saren. Needless to say, this drove John and Maria Arterius over the edge as they restrained him in his own bed and tried to perform an exorcism in order to 'rid our child of his demons' This lead to him suffering from severe malnutrition and dehydration as he was barely given any food or water. Many a night he lay on his bed, bound and cuffed. Wondering what he did to deserve this kind of treatment. Five weeks later. Tragedy struck the Arterius household. Maria Arterius died of heart failure and in a grief stricken rage Saren's father John Arterius blamed him and along with his older brother Tiber and his older Sister Renee, stormed into his room with Saren still restrained with hatred gleaming in their eyes. As they advanced towards Saren, something finally snapped as he blacked out again. When he came to he saw Tiber badly beaten, with shattered legs and broken arms lying there unconscious and bleeding and he saw his fathers corpse with a hole the size of a volleyball where his heart and lungs should be and blood leaking everywhere. He then turned towards Renee who screamed violently and called 911, calling him a monster and a murderous freak of nature. He then hightailed it out of the house, despite his malnutrition and his atrophied legs he somehow managed to put quite an impressive amount of distance between him and his former home. Almost as if something was helping him. Other Information Signature: Life, Death. Shadow, light. It's like a shattered puzzle. Once you assemble the pieces the bigger picture is revealed. Level: 1 ---- We'll get back with you shortly! ~Administrator Team Category:Unclaimed